The subject disclosure relates to a clamping tool and, more particularly, to a vise clamping tool suitable for a table-type circular sawing machine.
Table-type circular sawing machines are circular sawing tools having a motor-driven rotating cutting head arranged on a working surface of a base for moving up and down. The cutting head is mainly used to cut materials which materials are held on the working surface of the base. Vise devices are commonly used to help hold the material to be cut during a cutting operation. Currently, the existing vise devices in the market are of the one-way clamp device type, that is, the vise device may rotate horizontally and fix the material to be cut from top to bottom or rotate perpendicularly and fix the material to be cut from front to rear. Such devices are only suitable for clamping a rectangular material to be cut but can not effectively clamp a circular or polygonal material, which results in some issues such as inconvenience of operation and safety in cutting.
Two kinds of the existing vise devices are shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 respectively, which are arranged on the table-type circular sawing machine in use along a substantially perpendicular direction. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a two-stage vise device which may rotate horizontally by an angle to fix the material to be cut from top to bottom, wherein the rotating arm 3′ and the auxiliary rotating arm 5′ may be moved to a desired position through a horizontal rotation thereof, and the locking component 6′ may be moved subsequently to fix the material to be cut from top to bottom by threads. Such device is suitable for rectangular material to be cut and this technical solution has been disclosed in detail in Chinese Patent No. 200910118713.
FIG. 2 schematically illustrates an improved vise clamping device, wherein the rotating arm 24′ is bent to a specific angle such as 38° and may be fixed on the shaft 20′ by two holes 24a′, 24b′ disposed on the rotating arm 24′ respectively. The material to be cut may therefore be fixed at a specific angle and along the vertical direction respectively by the locking components 25′, 26′. Such device is suitable for fixing the crown molding material at a specific angle and this technical solution has been disclosed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,323.